LxOC
by KateAnimeLover
Summary: L loved a beautiful girl. His best friend, that is. Will she know his feelings?
1. Rainy Days and Sweets (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey :) This isn't my first fanfiction but it's my first PUBLISHED fanfiction so please go easy on me! Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

It was raining and L was working on the Kira case. L decideD to set up cameras in the Yagami household to acquire proof that Light IS in fact Kira. It's a hard task, even for the world's greatest detective!

L was watching the Yagami family via various TVs that were flashing in front of him while eating his cake topped with whip cream and strawberry. Although he was quite distracted by how the rain was dripping down and hitting the windows. It reminded the detective of someone, and that someone, was his best friend, whom he truly loved and cared for. Although that someone didn't know, at least he thought.

"Zaki-chan!" Speak of the devil. The black-haired girl, Ame, opened the door to the investigation room.

L sighed in annoyance. "I told you not to call me that, Ame," he replied, turning to the short girl. Ame pouted. "Anyways, what are you doing here? It's dark outside already. It's dangerous."

Ame ran to L's side on the couch while holding a white plastic bag on her hand. She held them up, smiling happily. "I got us some chocolates! Plus, they're the new kinds of chocolates!" L's eyes brightened, Ame's also. The detective held out his hand, gesturing Ame to give him chocolates, which she did obediently. "Let's eat it together, Ryu-kun~!" She said that too late since L was eating them already.

L hummed in delight. "These are sweeter than real chocolates. Amazing."

"Hm~ I think so too~!" Ame exclaimed, grinning.

"But you know what's sweeter and more amazing?" L asked her.

"And what is that?"

"You."

~ExTrAs~

L turned back to the TVs after he said his lovely confession. L wished to see Ame's adorable blushing face but he needed to keep watch of Yagami Light, who was eating chips. Heh, villians these days have been really lazy lately.


	2. Quotes for Sweets (Part 2)

**A/N: Here's part 2! :) Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"We'll continue to monitor these meetings and take note of what they say, how they act, and most importantly, whether the people they choose actually die," L started. He paused for a moment, lifting his spoon up that had a tower of cubic sweets on it. "If we can confirm the connection between their plans and the deaths, then we'll definitely able to catch Kira."

"Ryuzaki!" Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta, and Yagami Soichiro exclaimed in unison, which made L drop his graceful tower on his bowl. L luckily caught one though.

L mumbled with one of the cubes in his mouth, "What is it? There's no need to say it in unison."

The trio sighed sadly. "Anyways, we better be going now. We still have another police investigation in our hands and Light needs to get back home," Light's dad told L. L nodded.

While they were doing that, Ame was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, laughing.

"Ame-san," Light called. Ame turned to the brown-haired boy. "Will you do me a favour and take care of this sweet tooth for us?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ame agreed, smiling.

Light, Soichiro, and Touta all left, leaving the two all alone. L leaned on his chair. "Tch..." L muttered.

Ame giggled while she looked at him. She turned to the TV, switching it off, then turned to L once again. "Ne, Ryu-kun."

"Hm?" L replied, pushing his head up so he could see his lover's, was-best-friend's, face. Oh what and adorable face and position he was on (You can't blame me, alright? L DOES have an adorable face after all).

"Stressed spelled backwards is desserts. Coincidence? I think not~!" Ame stated, walking up to him, and handing him some homemade cookies. "I made them myself~! I hope you like them~!" L willingly acquired one of the delicious cookies.

"You know the three-year-old who lies about taking a cookie isn't really a liar after all. He simply can't control his impulses. He then convinces himself of a new truth and, eager for you approval, reports the version the he knows will make you happy," L said, biting a piece of the chocolate chip cookie. "These are stupendous." Ame made a confused look. L giggled, caressing her cheek. She instantly heated up through L's touch. "It means it's utterly delicious."

"Oh," Ame replied, scratching the back of her head.

L suddenly sat upright, well how he usually sits, and spun his chair to face Ame. "you know what I haven't heard you say before?" L asked.

"What?" Ame wondered, settling down the plate of cookies nearby.

L smirked. "You saying, with all your heart, 'I love you' to me," he answered. The girl with a sweet tooth like L blushed like a Twizzlers cherry licorice. L pouted. "Please?"

Ame widened her eyes, looking down and blushing after. "I-I..." she trailed off. "I... love you...!"

L smiled in delight. He stood up from his chair and hugged Ame's tiny form. Then he whispered in her ear,

"I truly love you too, Ame."


End file.
